Miradas
by friidaaa
Summary: Diecinueve. Eso es todo, hasta aquí llega este estúpido juego de “me miras, te miro, nos miramos y ya”. Esas son simplemente mariconadas." Dramione. One shoot.


**-Miradas**

Diecisiete. Diecisiete miradas le había dirigido. Definitivamente estaba interesada en él. Y él en ella. Era como si nunca se hubieran visto pero se conocían realmente. Ella estaba bailando con un idiota con el cabello rubio más falso que hubiera conocido. Como diablos se podía fijar ella en alguien así? Y mucho más cuando tenía a alguien mucho mejor parecido a pocos metros de distancia. El imbécil ese le estaba contando algo irrelevante, mientras ella pretendía que le ponía atención ya que estaba muy ocupada lanzándole miradas furtivas a él y sonrojándose cuando se veía atrapada por su víctima.

Se veía exquisita en ese vestido rojo con pedrería plateada. Llevaba un escote no tan pronunciado pero que definitivamente daba a desear ese busto con ligeras pecas esparcidas al azar. El vestido era largo, pero él podía distinguir que llevaba tacones ya que se veía un poco más alta de lo que parecía. Su cabello lo llevaba con un recogido medio, dejando la mitad de su cabello caer libre por la espalda descubierta que llevaba el vestido. Era un vestido atrevido, el cual estaba hecho para llamar la atención de cualquier caballero o mujer que lo observara lo cual estaba logrando. Draco sabía que ese vestido en cualquier otra mujer se vería vulgar, pero no en ella. No en Hermione.

Dieciocho. La castaña se ruborizo al comprobar que Draco también la miraba. Cuando la canción acabo, Draco vio como el imbécil de cabello rubio falso invitaba a Hermione a su departamento a lo que el denomino "una noche salvaje". Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente y declino la oferta en lo que le pareció a Draco una manera demasiado cortes. Si hubiera sido él le hubiera partido la cara a ese imbécil. Claro que, el rubio falso nunca le invitaría a él a una noche salvaje, eso sería demasiado extraño. "Pero a como está la sociedad ahora…" pensó el rubio.

La castaña se fue a sentar a su mesa junto con las mujeres que la acompañaban. Todas iban con vestidos elegantes, haciendo lujo de sus buenos modales y de su fortuna. Draco sabía que todo era pura pantalla. Todas eran una malditas caza fortunas en un envoltorio bonito. Eso lo podía decir por qué la cuarta parte de la mesa se le había insinuado y preguntado el número exacto de cuanto tenía en su cuenta de Gringotts.

Diecinueve. Eso es todo, hasta aquí llega este estúpido juego de "me miras, te miro, nos miramos y ya". Esas son simplemente mariconadas. El rubio se levanto de su silla elegantemente, se acomodo el traje y se dirigió hacia la castaña. Hermione lo vio levantarse de su asiento por el rabillo del ojo y se apresuro a incluirse en la conversación boba de la cual se había apartado para poder mirarlo sin interrupciones. El rubio llego a su lugar con todas las miradas de todos las mujeres de la mesa puestas en él. Se puso a la altura del oído de la castaña y susurro con voz aterciopelada.

-no sé porque permitiste que aquel imbécil de cabello más falso que todos los senos de estas mujeres aquí presentes te tocara. Pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho, así podrás distinguir entre un verdadero hombre y los demás.- Hermione simplemente se quedo congelada en su lugar sintiendo el aliento del rubio en su oído. No sabía porque, pero esa seguridad y arrogancia que derramaba el rubio por cada uno de sus poros el atraía de sobremanera. Había quedado completamente prendada de su mirada desde que vio como prácticamente todas las mujeres del lugar se le lanzaban encima pero el solo las alejaba aun con la mirada en ella. Era realmente atractivo.

-Y debo creer que ese verdadero hombre eres tú?.- pregunto con una ceja enarcada. El rubio sonrió de medio lado, dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

-Debes saber que ese hombre soy yo. Yo nunca te trataría de llevar a la cama con una estúpida promesa de una noche salvaje. Creo que tu mereces más que eso.- Hermione se llevo la copa a los labios. Como quería que él la tratara de llevar a la cama. Draco continuo.- te mereces más que una promesa. Yo te daría mi palabra de que a la mañana siguiente no te podrás ni querrás levantarte de mi cama.- Hermione casi se ahoga con las palabras del rubio. Draco sonrió ante la reacción obtenida y llevo la copia a sus labios. Hermione tratando de calmar a su corazón el cual parecía haberse desbocado ante las palabras del rubio. Cuando logro componerse hablo.

-Así que crees que simplemente con eso me iré contigo de aquí?.- La castaña tenia ahora el ceño fruncido y miraba al rubio de frente. Draco sonrió.

-Oh, claro que no. Sé que no eres una de esas mujeres tan fáciles que con una simple promesa de una buena noche te iras del brazo de cualquier desconocido. Por eso no te prometo solo eso. Te prometo que después de levantarte en la mañana enredada en mis sabanas y conmigo a tu lado no te cabrá duda de que soy el hombre perfecto para ti.-Hermione enarco una ceja y le miro como si estuviera loco, mas no podía negar que todo lo que había dicho era sexy. Draco se sentó en una silla al lado de Hermione. Ahora estaban solos en la mesa, ya que las demás mujeres se habían levantado a bailar o por algo de tomar.

-No sé nada sobre ti, que te hace pensar que después de haberme acostado contigo sabré que eres el indicado?.- Draco se inclino hacia delante y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, tengo veinticinco años y soy heredero de una de las dinastías más antiguas en el mundo. Mi padre era un imbécil que intimidaba a la gente porque era la única manera que sabía que tratarlas. Mi madre era una persona la cual se preocupaba por los demás pero no hacía nada para ayudarlos por el miedo que le infringía mi padre. Ambos murieron cuando tenía diez. Me gusta el vino, el ajedrez, ganar en todo, el olor de la canela y tú.- Draco sonrió y Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Siquiera sabes cómo me llamo?.- Draco se quedo callado y Hermione suspiro.- al final eres como cualquier otro, solo quiere…

-Te llamas Hermione, a juzgar por tu aspecto tienes veintitrés años. Por tu vestido podría decirse que eres una mujer atrevida e impulsiva, pero si te hubieran mirado mejor como yo lo hice sé que no lo eres. Te incomoda tener tanta piel expuesta, te sonrojas cuando alguien te mira demasiado y puedo decir, por el ceño fruncido que analizas todo varias veces. Eres dominante por como llevabas el ritmo en la pista de baile con un simple vals, pero se ve que puedes ser sumisa si estas con un hombre que sepa llevarte. No te gusta beber mucho ya que solo das pequeños sorbos a tu copa en medianos periodos de tiempo y prefieres el pollo a la carne. Tienes ojos curiosos por lo que supongo que te gusta leer o aprender cosas nuevas, pero te ves lo suficientemente madura como para no ser de esas mujeres que solo quiere saber chismes de la vida de los demás. Y además, puedo decir que realmente eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el salón la noche de hoy.- Hermione se ruborizo por todo lo mencionado por el rubio. No sabía si asustarse por que la había estado observando detenidamente o alegrarse por que se tomo todo ese tiempo para observarla. Draco la miraba a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción de ella o si es posible alguna repuesta. Cuando la castaña no hablo el continuo.

-Si cruzas de mi brazo aquella puerta te juro que nunca más tendrás que venir sola a sentarte con alguna de esas mujeres estúpidas que no saben diferenciar entre el vino tinto y el blanco pesar de que el color venga en el nombre. Si cruzas la puerta conmigo, te protegeré con mi vida, porque así es como se trata a una dama. Me pasare la vida trabajando para poder darte a ti y a nuestros hijos una vida mejor. Me asegurare de vestirte de diamantes si eso es lo que deseas…

-Qué tal si no quiero diamantes? Qué tal si solo te quiero a ti?.- Hermione le miraba con los ojos iluminados, como queriendo creer si él decía la verdad o no. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Entonces me asegurare que mi mujer tenga lo que desea.-Hermione sonrió mientras Draco le llenaba la copa a su chica. Porque Draco sabía que esas diecinueve miradas se convertirían en diecinueve millones…y seguirían aumentando.

_Un one shoot, para matar la falta de inspiracion. Para los que esperan actualizacion de "casatee sii puedeess", voy a la mitad de capitulo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones es mas facil escribir._

_Dejen review :) es como el sueldo de los autores de esta pagina :)_

_Si no tienen nada que hacer, pasen a mis historias o pasa por aqui: 123portiyportodostuspinchesamigos(punto)blogspot(punyo) com, ya saben cosas donde puedo decir lo que quiero sin la represalia publica XD_

_Atto: Friidaa!_


End file.
